The Unforgotten Night
by starkelly255
Summary: Marissa finds herself in deep trouble with the creepypasta monsters after something happened one night. What's so bad about her problem? And why is Jeff so angry and snappy to others? You'll just have to find out in: The Unforgotten Night!
1. Chapter 1

The Unforgotten Night

**Author's Note: Hey you creepy pasta fans! I'm a simple gal who would like to share a story with ya. I guarantee you'll like it =) I'm sure Jeff the Killer would too =) **

**Summary: How would it feel if you did it with a killer one night? Then three weeks later the unexpected happens. For Marissa, that's exactly what happens. But what happens when Jeff the killer and the other Creepy pastas find out? See for yourself in "The Unforgotten Night"! **

**Chapter 1: Finding Out Helps**

**_Marissa's POV_**

"It wasn't meant to happen. That night. I had just broken up with Braedon. My abusive boyfriend. He's bound to come back and ask for me again. I'll likely give in and say yes. Then I'll have to endure more abuse. But what happened that night only made my life worse…" I said calmly looking at the doctor. He nodded.

"So, what happened before this?" he asked. I chuckled. I looked out the window and froze. I thought I saw…never mind.

"I'll tell you." I said looking away from the window. It was a grey day. "It was last year. Like I said, I had gotten out of an abusive relationship with Braedon…"

**_One Year Ago_**

**_No One's POV_**

"Get the hell out of here you tramp!" Braedon said slapping Marissa. Marissa gasped but bit back tears. Braedon was in a bad mood. A really bad mood. He had just found out that his best hit man got hauled off to the man. Or in other words jail. Whenever one of his men got arrested he usually had to break them out which caused him more stress with running and staying hidden from the cops. Marissa got up and ran to the door. She looked back at her ex. He was kicking things and cursing. She left and knew that she would be back in his arms. It was dusk. Her boyfriend wasn't the only killer town. She had heard of a killer who was an insane person. She knew it wasn't safe out, but she had nowhere important to go. Besides, if the killer killed her then she would be free from this hell. _Win, win._ She thought bitterly. She had reached a local bar. She sighed and walked in. Since most of the workers knew her they didn't question her. She went in and sat at the bar. She was only seventeen. And quite the looker. Marissa was a lovely tan skin color. She had shiny auburn hair that she kept in good condition considering where she lived. She had sparkly hazel eyes and a lovely smile. She always wore skinny jeans and a green light jacket. She looked around the bar and scoffed at the men gawking at her.

"He Mari, what will be this time?" Bobby the bartender asked. She smiled at him.

"I'll take the usual." She said. The usual was just a simple tequila drink, with a bit of lemon to add pizazz. Bobby smiled and went straight to work with her drink. Marissa had become great friends with Bobby and the others. She put her arms on the counter and laid her head down. She was feeling happy instead of feeling immense sadness or grief from her break up. But hey, she enjoyed her freedom from her ex. She didn't look up when she heard someone take a seat next to her. She could see from the corners of her eyes that he had black dress pants on and a white hoodie. She rolled her eyes. _Probably another druggie,_ she thought with a sigh.

"Hey." The person spoke. It was a male. Marissa, without picking her head up, lifted her left hand and waved. The person chuckled, "Silent type huh?" he said. Marissa laughed.

"Not exactly." She said without picking her head up. The person fake surprised when she spoke.

"So she does talk!" He said. Marissa lifted her head and chuckled. She was about to look at the male when Bobby brought her the drink.

"Here ya are." He said, "How can I help you s-" Bobby said but froze when he saw the person. Marissa gave bobby a confused look and turned to face the male. She gasped when she saw him. He had straight black hair. His face was a paper white color. His eyes were lidless and his mouth looked like it had been carved into a smile. She could see the scars from where the knife had cut him. He smiled.

"Yes, I would like what she's having." He said looking at Bobby. Bobby nodded and went to work. Marissa managed to take her eyes off the stranger. "The names Jeff." The male said. Marissa took a sip from her drink.

"M-Marissa." She said without looking at him. Jeff chuckled.

"Hey, I ain't gonna hurt you. I managed to kill someone and keep the urge at bay." He said. Marissa looked at with confusion but didn't question him. Bobby gave him the drink and gave a weak lopsided grin. "Thanks." Jeff said still smiling. He drank the drink down in one gulp. "But I'll take another one please." He said. Marissa finished off her drink. Since the lemon was added in the drink it got her feeling tipsy after one glass.

"Another for me too Bobby." She said holding back a burp. Bobby nodded. Jeff chuckled and looked at Marissa.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing at a bar?" he asked. Marissa smiled. Jeff stared at her and froze. Her smile captivated him. He felt his heart beat faster. _Damn. She has a beautiful smile, just like me. _He thought.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend. Thought I'd come here for kicks." She said. Jeff nodded. "So…you really think I'm pretty?" She asked blushing. Bobby set the drinks down and went off to help others. Jeff nodded.

"Yeah. Why would I lie?" he asked drinking. Marissa's index finger circled the outer rim of the glass. She looked down sadly.

"My ex said I was just some ugly slut looking for love…" She said, "He's probably right." She said taking a sip. She felt herself getting tipsier. Jeff looked at his drink.

"Oh…" he said. Marissa just nodded.

"But enough about me, what about you? I mean what do you do?" She asked taking another sip. Jeff smiled.

"Me? I kill people just for the heck of it." He said laughing. Marissa chuckled. The rest of time was spent with Marissa talking to Jeff. She was just about drunk when Jeff asked, "So…do you want to come to my motel room?" He asked. Marissa, feeling giddy and stupid nodded.

"Sure." She said. Jeff smiled and paid for the drinks. They both left with both of them acting and doing stupid things. They had managed to make it to the motel room. Jeff had his arm around Marissa who was laughing at a joke Jeff had made. Marissa walked to the couch and sat down. The without warning Jeff kissed her. Since she was still drunk Marissa kissed back. But this kiss felt different. She may have been drunk but she could feel a spark. Her heart beat faster and one thing led to another. Their clothes had been discarded into a pile. The sheets where knocked all over the room and the bed was a wreck. They both had smiles when they knocked out.

**_One year later_**

"So you and him had sex?" The doctor asked. Marissa nodded.

"Yup. I have to admit, it was pretty darn good." She said chuckling. "But that wasn't the shocking part." She said.

"You did "it" with a psycho serial killer and that wasn't shocking?" He asked, Marissa chuckled.

"Nah. That was the best time of my life." She said.

**_Marissa's POV_**

The doctor gave me a look. I smiled. "Can I go the restroom?" I asked. The doctor nodded and I left. I still have the feeling that I'm being watched. But I've learned to shrug it off as paranoia. I washed my face with cold water then turned to leave. But I couldn't help but feel an intense sorrow. I mean Jeff doesn't even know. He probably wouldn't care. I wiped the tears that threatened to fall and walked back to the room.

"Welcome back." The doctor said smiling. I returned it.

"Okie dokie. Let's continue." I said.

**_And that's it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Can't wait for my next chapter! I feel so giddy just waiting to type it. Until next time. Leave your reviews please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

The Unforgotten Night

**Summary: How would it feel if you did it with a killer one night? Then three weeks later the unexpected happens. For Marissa, that's exactly what happens. But what happens when Jeff the killer and the other Creepy pastas find out? See for yourself in "The Unforgotten Night"! **

**Chapter 2**

**_One Year Ago_**

Marissa woke up with a gasp and looked around the room. She gasped and ran for the bathroom. She threw up and put her forehead against the cold toilet seat. She shuddered and her eyes widen and she looked at herself. She was in the nude. She yelped and got up. She ran back to the room and saw the empty bed. The window was open and there was a note. Shaking she walked to the night stand and picked up the note:

_Hey Marissa,_

_Last night was awesome. Thanks for the great time. And to pay you back you can stay at my room. I won't go back since I have my own place. But you're free to stay there. Thanks again. Sincerely,_

_Jeff._

Marissa dropped the note and sunk to the floor.

"So I didn't dream it." She whispered, "I had sex with a killer." She said. She brought her knees up to her chest and cried. Then another thought hit her. "We didn't use protection." She said looking up. She got up and quickly put on her clothes. "No, no, no, no, NO!" She said as she left the room. She had taken the room key just in case. She walked out and into the streets. All she had to do now was wait for three weeks or more…then she would know.

**_Four Weeks Later_**

For the past few weeks nothing had occurred. Marissa had indeed returned to her ex-boyfriend and did again endure his abuse. But just as she thought things couldn't have gotten worse…her life dropped down drastically. She had woken feeling sick and groggy. She was about to go to sleep when she made a dash for the restroom and threw up. When she was done she gasped in horror. Though she hadn't seen Jeff the killer for weeks she had searched his background. She was surprised when she found out he was based off of a creepy pasta. She had not forgotten about that night and as she flushed the toilet and washed her face she couldn't help but remember it. That night she felt happy. She felt like she was beautiful. Jeff had told her so. She could remember the way he touched her. Just the feeling of him sent her moaning. She shook that memory away and got dressed. She went to the drug store and purchased a test. She approached the counter and saw her friend Lisa there. Lisa looked at the item and frowned.

"Better not let that monster find out Marissa. He'll kill you before it's even born." She said. Marissa frowned.  
"I know. But again…it is just a test." She said. Lisa shrugged. She told her the amount and Marissa paid for it. On the way back to Braedon's home, Marissa felt like she was being watched. She stopped and looked around. She saw no one. Shrugging it off as paranoia she continued on. She approached Braedon's house and ran to the bathroom. She locked it and took the test. After waiting for about three minutes she looked.

**_Marissa's POV_**

I gulped as I reached for the test. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt the slender object in my hand. I opened my eyes and slowly looked down. My heart sunk. I felt tears reach my eyes. I felt my breath hitch as I tried to hold back a sob. I sunk down and dropped the test.

"Oh gosh. Oh my gosh." I sobbed as I brought my knees to chest. I wrapped my arms around them and rocked back and forth. I knew it wasn't Braedon's child. It was Jeff's. Jeff the killer is the father of my baby. I finally let go of my feelings and cried. I would have cried for hours had it not been the sound of the door knob shaking. I gasped and wiped my tears.

"What the heck?" I heard a male voice mutter. I sighed with relief. It was just Braedon. Not _him_. My relief turned to horror as I picked up the test. Braedon had kicked the door open and saw me. He was angry. I gulped. He then pulled out a box from behind his back. It was the pregnancy test box. I had forgotten it in our room. He walked to me anger clearly on his face. I backed away into the tub.

"Whose is it?" He hissed. I gulped and started to panic. He grabbed my throat and looked me dead in the eye. "Whose IS IT?!" He said. I swallowed.

"S-someone else's." I said. My tears fell out. He dropped me to the ground. Sure I could've lied. But he always had condoms around. And he made sure they weren't expired or had holes. So there was really no point.

"I know it's someone else's." He said. I wiped my tears. Then he looked at me, "Get out." He said. I nodded. No point in arguing. "And don't come back!" he said. As soon as I reached the door I ran out. I never looked back. And as I ran I held my stomach. I couldn't help but smile as I cried. I was going to have a baby. And that thought alone would have brought joy to any girl who wanted a child. I've always wanted to be a mom. But this wasn't how I expected it. I had ran all the way to the motel room that was Jeff had given me. True to his word he never went there. The room was the same as he-I mean we- left it. I opened it and closed the door. I switched on the light. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"So…this is my life now. Huh?" I said. I looked at my belly, "I wonder how you are going to look." I said. Would it have Jeff's black hair? How about his eyes? His pale skin? I couldn't help but wonder. After all, who knows if Jeff looked like that his whole life? I sighed and walked to the couch. I flopped down and turned on the TV. After a thirty minutes I got the feeling that I was being watched…again. I shrugged it off, but it still bugged me. I looked out the window and gasped. I saw a flash of white then nothing. "I must be losing it." I muttered. Then I fell asleep.

**_One Year Later_**

**_No One's POV_**

"I would have to say, that it was then that I started to get that feeling. No matter where I went. Shopping, eating out, or just sitting at the motel room sleeping." Marissa said sighing. The doctor nodded.

"Do you think it was Jeff?" He asked. Marissa chuckled.

"I don't know. I mean sometimes I do. But other times I just think I'm paranoid." Marissa said. She looked at the clock. She was here all day to tell her story. She may finish it earlier. She sighed.

"Are you planning on telling him?" The doctor asked. Marissa scowled.

"No!" She snapped, "I don't want him to find out. He wouldn't care anyhow. He would just forget about me and try to kill me or the baby." She said angrily, "I can't take that chance. He doesn't love me the way I want him to." She said. The doctor looked at her.

"So do you love him?" He asked. Marissa sighed and smiled sadly.

"Yeah. I do. And believe me when I say that it hurts me. It hurts me to not tell him. I want him to know…but yet I don't want to face his reaction." She said looking at the tan carpet. The doctor nodded in understanding.

"So are you planning on running away from him forever?" The doctor asked. Marissa sighed deeply.

"I don't want to. But if it means keeping my child safe…then yes." She said. The doctor gave her a sad look.

"Miss Moreno, I know that it is hard for you…but what if Jeff does want the child?" The doctor asked. I chuckled bitterly and shook my head.

"He doesn't. Believe me. He doesn't know and he never will. Heck he doesn't even want me. He never came back to the motel. He never came to look for me. _That _night was a onetime only. A distant memory to him. But not to me…I still have dreams about that night…about him." She said. The doctor only nodded. Marissa sighed and looked at the ceiling. Her eyes shiny with tears.

**_So? Like it so far? If so…review please! I can't wait to hear your opinions! I bet you can't wait for when Jeff finally comes in. He probably won't be in the story until the fourth chapter. Until then, Hasta LA vista me amigos! Hehe I speaketh Spanish ^. ^ _**


	3. Chapter 3

The Unforgotten Night

**Chapter 3**

**_One Year later_**

Marissa sat in her chair trying to keep her tears at bay. She didn't want to cry. She had no reason to cry. She made the choice and she agreed with it. She didn't want to keep him out of it. But what choice did she have? He was a killer. Just a person who hurts people for fun. He had no love, no compassion, feelings. The only feeling he has in hate.

"Shall we continue on then?" The doctor asked. Marissa nodded.

"Yes…" She said looking outside.

**_One Year Ago_**

It had been four months since Marissa saw _him_. She had only five months to go. Over the past four months she had managed to make doctor appointments. She had bought a crib and baby items for her child. She had found out she was having a little girl. She already thought of a name for her. She had decided to call the baby: Jennifer. She would often talk to her baby. She would tell her about the outside world and when she asked a question she would receive a baby kick. She would often laugh when Jennifer kicked her. Four months had turned into eight. Marissa had started to get nervous. She had only one month before her baby was due. Since then she had stayed at the hospital since she had no one to drive her there in case she went into labor earlier than planned. During the last month she had gotten a call from Braedon. Marissa was just laying down in her hospital bed watching TV when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked. She could here talking in the background. She automatically knew who it was.

"Hey babe." Braedon's voice said. Marissa felt herself getting angry.

"Don't call me babe." She said. She heard Braedon growl.

"Why not?" he asked. Marissa rolled her eyes.

"You lost that right when you kicked me out of the house. I am not your girlfriend anymore." She replied. Braedon was silent.

"About that, I was thinking after you get rid of that little runt…how about you come back with me and we can have _our own baby_." He said. Marissa's face gave a look of disgust.

"Are you kidding me? If you couldn't bother to help out with this pregnancy why would I believe that you would help in the next?" She asked. Braedon laughed.

"You expected me to help you with a thing that wasn't mine?" He said. Marissa snapped at that.

"This _thing _is my baby. And I will not be the mother of yours!" She said. Braedon growled.

"Listen you little tramp, you will have my kid. You will get rid of that _thing_ after it's born and you will come back to me! Who else will love you? Who would even love an ugly little thing like you? Huh?" He asked. Marissa closed her eyes to hold back tears. _Jeff,_ she thought. Braedon laughed, "Thought so. So when will you be back?" he asked. Marissa's eyes snapped opened.

"Never." She seethed, "I will never be back. Find some other little ugly thing to torment and make your baby with her!" She said. And before Braedon could answer, she hung up. She then closed her eyes and sobbed. She then got up and walked to the window. "Where are you?" She said out loud. Hey eyes still leaked out her tears of sadness and hate, "Where are you Jeff?!" She yelled, "Where are you when I need you?!" Then she sunk down against the wall and sobbed. She felt her baby girl kick as if telling her, _it will be alright_. Marissa only rubbed her belly. A month later, in February. Marissa gave birth. To her shock the baby had light brown hair and blue eyes. Her skin was tan like Marissa's but only lighter. She smiled.

"So this is how you look like…" Marissa said holding her baby closer. If Jeff wasn't burned and had his eyelids and didn't have the carved smile, Jennifer would look just like her father. "Hehe, a splitting image of your daddy." Marissa said. She watched as her baby, Jennifer, yawned and fell asleep. Marissa was about to drift off when she felt that she feeling she hadn't gotten in nine months…the feeling that she was being watched. Holding her baby closer to her heart Marissa fell into a dreamless sleep. Over the past months Jennifer had been a healthy baby. She had grown and looked more like her dad every day. Thankfully she didn't inherit his craziness. Marissa had never been happier. But then she kept getting that watching feeling. Pretty soon it had driven her to the point where she had started seeing a doctor. She would always take Jennifer wherever she went. And now one year later, she is sitting here in the doctor's office, with little Jennifer, or Jenny as Marissa called her, laying in her stroller sleeping.

**_Present Time_**

"And that's it doc. That's my story." Marissa said letting out a deep breath. The doctor looked at his watch.

"Hmm, guess you were right. It's only 7 p.m. You did end earlier than I expected." He said chuckling. Marissa smiled. Just then Jenny started to wake up from her nap.

"Ma…ma" She whimpered as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Marissa smiled and walked over to her one year old girl. She picked her up and carried her back to the chair. The doctor smiled.

"This Dr. Malcom, is Jennifer." Marissa said. Jenny smiled at the doctor. Marissa kissed her head.

"Hello Jennifer." Dr. Malcom said waving. Jennifer giggled a bit and turned to look at her mom.

"Ma…ma." She said. Marissa smiled.

"She's learning how to talk." Marissa said. Dr. Malcom smiled. The returned to being serious.

"So Miss Moreno, do you feel better now that you have talked about this?" Dr. Malcom asked. Marissa nodded happily and Jennifer snuggled closer to her mother.

"Actually I do. I feel better now that I know that someone else knows my story." She said. Dr. Malcom nodded.

"So, what do you plan on doing now?" He asked. Marissa became silent.

"I…I guess, just continue on with my life. I mean I have a new house where she can grow up safer without me having to worry about _him_ showing up. I have a perfect job that allows me to keep an eye on my daughter. I guess, I can just move on now. I mean he hasn't shown up in a year, so might as well start moving on from him." She responded. Dr. Malcom nodded.

"Good. Well I'll say that are last session ever is finally over." He said. Marissa smiled.

"I can still come and visit right?" She asked. Her voice had a hit of worry in it. Dr. Malcom smiled.

"Of course you can." He said. Marissa relaxed and picked up her items. Jennifer squirmed in her arms, signaling she wanted to walk around. Marissa gently put her child on the ground and hugged Dr. Malcom.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." She said hugging him. He hugged her back.

"No problem. Your welcome back anytime. Along with Jennifer. She is such a sweet girl." He said. Marissa nodded and looked at her daughter who was pulling out her doll. The doctor looked at the doll and then asked, "That's' quite a unique doll you have there." He said. Marissa walked to Jennifer and scooped her up.

"Yeah, I made it for her. It's her dad." She said. Indeed Marissa was right. The doll looked exactly like Jeff the killer. Marissa put her daughter into the stroller, Jennifer smiled and waited as her mom buckled her up. Marissa then waved goodbye to the doctor and pushed the stroller out and towards the elevator. The ride was silent save for Marissa smiling and laughing at Jennifer's attempts to push a button. As she waved goodbye to the nurses and doctors, Marissa got that feeling again. She frowned and tried not to think about it. Reaching her black jaguar she buckled Jennifer quickly and looked around. She sighed seeing no one there except for a few bystanders. She walked to the driver seat and turned on the ignition. She then drove out of the parking lot and towards her home. But sadly Marissa failed to see a figure in black dress pants and white hoodie standing near a couple under a tree and frowning.

**_Yesss! I finally managed to do this one! I am so happy! I bet you guys can't wait for chapter four! That's when things start getting exciting!_**


	4. Chapter 4

The Unforgotten Night

**Chapter 4**

The ride home was silent. Marissa had gotten a few calls from work stating that her work assignment had been moved to next Monday. She just laughed and smiled when her friend Cathy called her and told her. Once at her new home, which was a two story house that had five bedrooms, four full bathrooms and two half bathrooms. She smiled at how she had managed to be successful in life. She had started out as a thug who was poorer than a desert and now she was a beautiful single mom, with a successful job, home, and future. She got out and unbuckled her daughter. Jennifer had just started walking and was very eager to try it out. Marissa smiled as she followed her one year old to the front door.

"Ma…ma." She said smiling as she jumped up and down. Marissa smiled and hugged her.

"Yay! Awesome job sweetie. Mommy is so, so proud of you." Marissa said. Jennifer smiled proudly. As the entered the house the same figure at the hospital was hiding in the bushes. He was still frowning at the girl he had been watching for a year. He glanced at the little girl and almost let out a yell. He looked in shock as he saw the very image of him smiling.

"I-it…it can't be." He said in shock. He had seen this little girl ever since her birth, but he had never noticed the similarities between them. Shock turned into anger. The figure growled and snuck his way to the window. He opened and silently snuck in. It was still grey outside and he was in shock at how well his love was doing. But he quickly remembered the task at hand. He heard the sound of his love's voice.

"Jenny, you hungry?" Marissa asked. Jennifer nodded and climbed into her chair. She held her doll in her hand. Marissa smiled and made two peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches. Marissa looked at the clock. 7:30, she had spent six hours at her appointment. She had her appointment start at 1 p.m. and she was supposed to leave at 8:30 pm. She smiled and sat down next to her daughter and they both began to eat. After wards Jennifer began to nod off and Marissa knew it was bed time. She cleaned off Jennifer and took her to her room. Jennifer slept in Marissa's room since Marissa was still afraid to let her sleep alone. Meanwhile Jeff was making his way downstairs to Marissa's room. He was still puzzled about the little girl. Was she really his? If so how come Marissa never told him? All these thoughts buzzed around his head and made her upset and somewhat sad. He had finally made it downstairs and into Marissa's room. Marissa was in the bathroom and Jennifer was fast asleep. Jeff saw the crib and slowly made his way towards it. He felt his stomach do flip flops and he felt himself get excited. Upon approaching the crib his smile grew bigger. There in the crib was Jennifer. Her light brown hair cascading around her, her eyelids fluttering signaling she was dreaming. Her tiny hands were sticking out from under her cherry red blanket. But what caught Jeff's eyes was the little doll that looked like him. Jeff was shocked as he saw the little girl's arm holding the doll closely to her heart. Jeff smiled and was about to touch her hand when the bathroom suddenly swung open. Jeff jumped back with surprise and turned to see a shocked Marissa. She was standing there her mouth gaped opened. Her fair tan skin was pale and her eyes were wide with fear and guilt. She had her pajamas on and she looked from Jeff to the crib, then back to Jeff. She just stood there frozen stiff. Until she let out a blood curdling scream. Jennifer had woken up startled and started crying.

Jeff covered his ears and shushed her. Marissa stopped and ran to the crib. She pushed Jeff away and picked up a crying Jennifer. She then ran out before Jeff could grab her and ran to the kitchen. She picked up a knife and held Jennifer close to her. Jennifer was still crying but she settled down shortly and only had silent tears falling. Marissa started sobbing has she held the knife. Jeff had gotten up with a groan and followed Marissa.

**_Marissa's POV_**

_He's here! Oh gosh he's finally found me!_ I thought. I was trying to stop myself from crying but it was no use. He had found us. He had come back. But why?! I ducked behind the counter and held Jenny close to me. He wasn't going to touch her. He wasn't going to kill her. I was about to peek when a voice next me scared me.

"So, who are you hiding from?" Jeff asked. I yelped and immediately ran to the other side of the counter holding Jenny tightly and pointing the knife towards him. Jeff stood back hands up in surrender. "Whoa, calm down Marissa. It's just me." He said. I glared at him.

"What do you want?" I asked with venom in my voice. He rolled his eyes.

"Great to be back hun." He said jokingly. I continued to glare.

"Why are you here? After a year of pain how dare you come back and ruin my life!" I said to him. He gave me a death glare.

"Ruin your life? How did _I_ ruin your life?!" He said to me. I remained silent keeping my glare up.

"What do you want Jeff?" I asked. He smiled.

"Ah, so you remember you I am." He said in a mocking tone. I silenced him with my glare.

"Just answer me." I said through gritted teeth. He was about to when Jenny spoke up looking at me through teary eyes.

"Ma…ma?" She said her voice wavering. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Shh, it's ok sweetie. Mommy's here." I said gently rocking her. Jeff watched us. Remaining silent as he examined my daughter. Jennifer smiled weakly at me then turned to Jeff. She pointed at him then said.

"Ma…ma?" I looked at Jeff. I knew she was asking me who he was. I turned my back to Jeff and walked towards the couch. I rocked Jennifer gently again. I had hope that Jeff would stay in the kitchen, but instead he followed and sat next to me. I could feel myself tense and my heart rate increased. Jenny must have sensed it because she looked at Jeff and smiled.

"Da…da?" She asked. I froze. My eyes filled with tears. I couldn't deny it anymore. I just couldn't. I mean her dad is here. Next to me. I loved him, and still do. But then I remembered how he wasn't there. How he never came back. What he did was proof enough that it was a one night stand only. My heart said otherwise. I mean here he was a year later. Looking at his baby girl. But I shook my head.

"No…no sweetie…he isn't." I said. Jennifer's smile faded away and she turned away from Jeff. I got up and walked slowly to my room. I could feel Jeff's shocked gaze follow me as I entered my room. I laid Jennifer down in the crib and watched her fall asleep. This time, there was no smile on her bright face. I put my hand over my mouth and held back a sobbed. Now I had to face Jeff…

**_Jeff's POV_**

The moment those words left Marissa lips my whole world came crashing down. I had spent a year watching her. Inspecting her. And when I noticed she was gaining wait, I began to wonder. At first I thought it was her ex-boyfriend's child…but when she was kicked out and had all her stuff in that old motel room, I began to wonder. And when I saw the little girl…I saw me. She looked just like me. All the way from her looks to her pretty smile. And now I am sitting here. On this couch waiting for Marissa to come back out of the room. I felt an extremely terrible pain. I could see my little girl's face smile at me and ask if I was her dad. I wanted to respond but when I heard the words: "_he isn't_" I felt myself or at least a part of me…die. I waited for a few minutes before I saw Marissa standing across from me. I looked at her. My eyes held sadness. I pretty sure they did. Then, Marissa spoke.

"Jeff…what are you doing here?" She asked. Her voice held pain and sorrow. I looked down at the carpet.

"I came to see you." I said looking at her. She wiped away her tears.

"But why? Why now? You had all of last year but you decide to come back a year later. Why?" She asked. I didn't answer. How could I? She was looking at me with such pain and suffering. Had I really caused her that much pain? She continued to speak, "I-I wanted to see you again…I wanted you to see her when she was first born." She said. I got up and slowly walked to her. She flinched when I was going to hug her. "Don't touch me." She said backing away. I ignored her and pulled into a tight hug. I felt tears leaking from my eyes. She squirmed and tried to get away. But I held her there.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. She froze.

"What?" She asked. I felt her hiccup as she held back a sob. I continued to hug.

"I'm sorry." I said again. But she managed to break free from the hug. She then turned away from me. I felt my heart ache.

"I waited for you…but you never came. I'm sorry Jeff. But you can't ever see Jennifer again. She's not your daughter anymore." She said. I felt my anger surface.

"Marissa, you know just as well as I do, that she is. What are you going to tell her when she asks about me huh?" I said. She let out a strangled sob.

"I-I'll tell when I get there." She said. The she ran into her room and locked it. I closed my hands into a tight fist and cursed. I reached into my hoodie jacket and pulled out my knife. I smiled evilly and stalked out of the house.

"Time for a little killing spree." I said smiling. Then I made a dash for the nearest home.

**_Ooooh! A lovely reunion don't cha think? Hehe yeah. Poor Jeff. Poor Marissa. Poor Jennifer…this is why you have to be safe when getting drunk and going out with strangers. Oh well. Choi my friends! Until next time! _**


	5. Chapter 5

The Unforgotten Night

**_So sorry! I am so sorry for not updating in such a LONG, LONG, time! I have just been so wrapped up in family issues it's not even funny. I mean my brother became a druggie and a theft so we had to keep bailing him out of jail and it was just awful! I will try to update faster, don't know how fast but it won't be this long. Hehe so here is a new chapter! Thank you for waiting patiently and reviewing! You guys are awesome! Now onto the story! _**

**Summary: How would it feel if you did it with a killer one night? Then three weeks later the unexpected happens. For Marissa, that's exactly what happens. But what happens when Jeff the killer and the other Creepy pastas find out? See for yourself in "The Unforgotten Night"! **

**Chapter 5**

**_No One's POV_**

It had been weeks since Marissa's encounter with Jeff. Ever since then she has felt empty. Even Jennifer was feeling down. But over the weeks many people have been dying. Marissa knew it was because of her. But luckily the killings have been in different neighborhoods. That is…until today…Marissa had been sitting at the table reading the newspaper and sipping her herbal tea. Jennifer was in her room sleeping. After reading about Jeff's latest kill she was mortified. The victims had all been single mothers. They were stabbed to death and had smiles carved into their faces. To top it all their eyes had been pulled out and they had been burned. What scared Marissa was that the children weren't harmed but they were also burned to death in the fire. She covered her mouth and tried to hold back her vomit. She was about to cry when she heard a loud thump upstairs. She jumped and remained silent. She listened and could hear footsteps. She panicked and ran to her room. She gently picked up Jennifer who was still asleep. The footsteps became louder and she knew they were coming down the stairs. Thinking it was Jeff she locked her bedroom door and got out her gun. She ran into the closet and tried to calm down. She whimpered a little and let out a few tears. Her heart rate was beating faster than normal and she felt ready to hyperventilate. Just before she could her bedroom door was kicked down. Her breath hitched and she froze. Jennifer had began to stir at this point. Marissa looked down and tried her best to keep Jennifer quiet.

"Mama?" Jennifer said rubbing her eyes. Marissa tried to smile.

"Shh, mommy's here." She whispered. Jennifer smiled and giggled. Marissa was panicking on the inside. She heard the footsteps walk towards her closet. She held Jennifer closer and held the gun tighter. Jennifer sensing her mother's distress looked at the door. She saw a pair of black shoes though the bottom of the door. She smiled and outstretched her hands.

"Dada!" She said happily. Marissa's heart beat faster.

"Shh, Jenny. Please." She whispered. But she was too late. The person had heard her. The door was yanked opened and Marissa and Jennifer froze. There was a person there. But he wasn't Jeff. Marissa stared at him. He had a blue hoodie on and a blue mask. But what scared her was that the mask had no eyes. Just a black empty abyss with black stuff oozing out. She held back a scream and tried to soothe a crying Jennifer. She slowly scooted away from the staring figure. The figure was just staring and watching. "Wh-what do you w-want?" Marissa asked. The figure didn't do anything except stare at Jennifer. Marissa gasped and held her tighter. "Y-you can't have her!" She said. Jennifer whimpered. Just then another voice came in.

"Hey Jack! Hurry up Slender man is already busting my butt for not finding Jeff…uh, who's that?" The voice said. Marissa yelped in horror as another figure teleported to that room. He looked like a boy. Correction he was a boy. He was wearing a green outfit, with brown boots. He had a green hat and under that hat was dirty blonde hair that covered his face and his eyes were black saved for two small red pupils. He looked like that Link person from Legend of Zelda. Marissa sat frozen, with Jennifer in her arms, staring at the two figures who were staring right back.

"Y-you can't be…your f-from the st-stories." Marissa said in shock. The boy smiled. Then his eyes went to Jennifer and they widened as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"Hey Jack, do ya see the kid?" He said giggling, "Looks just like Jeff as a human!" He said laughing. The one named Jack just continued staring. The he held up three figures and counted down. Three…two…one…the boy's eyes widen and he looked at Marissa the Jennifer then back to Marissa, "Ooooh! Jeff is in so much trouble!" He said laughing once more.

"Wh-what are you doing here? Who are you?" Marissa asked. The boy and the one named Jack looked at her.

"Oh my, where are my manners? My name is BEN, in all caps, and this is Jack…eyeless Jack." The boy said, "Now that we told you who we are, why don't you repay us back by doing the same." BEN said smiling. Marissa smiled nervously.

"The name is Marissa. Marissa Moreno. And this is…is…Jennifer." She said. BEN and Jack nodded.

"Sweet. Should we take them back with us or kill them?" BEN asked. Marissa shrieked. She held Jennifer tightly and glared at the beings.

"Don't harm us! Don't even touch us!." Marissa said. She then pointed the gun at them both. They both froze in shock.

"Hey…um, look Marissa, just calm down. We aren't gonna hurt ya. After all Jeff would murder us if we did." Jack said holding up his arms. Marissa looked at them curiously.

"You know Jeff?" She asked. They both nodded. Marissa nodded and stood up. Jennifer stared at the strange people.

"Mama?" She said. Marissa smiled at her and nuzzled her nose.

"Shh, it's ok sweetie. Mommy will protect you." She said. Jennifer smiled and giggled happily. BEN tilted his head and looked at the baby.

"She's quite a lovely kid. Who's her dad?" BEN asked. Marissa froze. Jack groaned and slapped BEN who let out a loud "OW!" and rubbed his sore head.

"The dad…the dad is…is…" But before she could answer the four of them got a buzzing sound in their heads. Jennifer squirmed and started to cry a little. Eyeless Jack and BEN started to panic. Marissa squeezed her eyes shut. "Now what?" She asked irritated.

_Jack? BEN? What are you guys doing-who's that? _A male voice asked in their heads. Marissa jumped.

"Great! Not another one of you guys! Geez my house is not a home for monsters!" She said. She walked over to her bed and laid Jennifer down. Then she looked around and glared at BEN, eyeless Jack, and the new person who had just arrived.

"Hey, who are you calling monster?!" Jack asked clenching his fist.

"Hey Slendy! You won't believe what happened!" BEN said trying to distract the tall slender man. Marissa sighed in exasperation. Slender man folded his arms and a very angry look on his face.

_BEN what is going on here? Who is that human and why haven't you kill- wait does that baby look like Jeff or is it just me? _Slender man asked. Then he slapped his forehead. He walked towards the child and looked at her. Marissa gasped and walked in front of him.

"Get away from her!" She said. Slender man rolled his eyes, or at least that what it looked like. Then he used one of his tentacles to move Marissa out of the way. With a different tentacle he gently picked up Jennifer and examined her. Jennifer giggled. Marissa was going to have a panic attack when suddenly a tentacle picked her up from the ground and brought her towards slender man. She gulped. Slender Man was not happy. And Marissa could sense it. Slender Man looked at BEN and Jack.

_"Go back to the house."_ He said angrily. The two creepypastas did not need to be told twice. BEN made a portal and the two of them ran through it. Marissa gulped and Jennifer cooed. Slender man returned his gaze to Marissa. _"Who is the father?"_ He asked. Marissa could hear the angry static noise he made.

"It's…it's…" Marissa tried to say, but she couldn't form the words. Slender Man sighed.

_"Fine. Until you say who the dad is, you are coming with me." _Slender Man said. Marissa gasped and tried to struggle free. But before she could even try Slender Man had teleported all of them to a house. Marissa gasped. There stood all the creepy pasta monsters. Especially one angry person. Jeff.

**_Short chapter. I know. But the next one will be longer! Please R&R!_**


End file.
